The Girl Who Loved Her
by sophiatheidiot
Summary: Collection of Kimolette one shots. /Obviously contains femslash. If you have a prompt you want to see, tell me in the reviews!
1. Outside the Window

**1\. Outside the Window**

Snow is rare in Sweet Amoris. Maybe a particularly cold drop of rain or flake that melts as soon as it hits the ground (or sooner), sure that happens, but it's been a long time since the town's been treated to a real snowfall.

Winter is dreary there - so cold and wet. And no snow to top it off. White Christmases were a thing of dreams and stories. Most inhabitants hadn't ever seen one.

"It's chilly, huh, Vie?" Kim asked as they walked to school. She was wearing her usual outfit only differed by the black pilots jacket flapping in the cool breeze.

Violette turned her head slightly to regard the tall girl. "No wonder... You are wearing shorts!" She answered, blush dusting her cheeks. It wasn't just from the cold. But she definitely wasn't going to complain about Kim's exposed skin...

Unlike her friend, Violette had gone all out in dressing for the weather. Donned with thick stockings under a cozy wool dress, zipped up fleece jacket, and tall winter boots, she looked like she was going to face the Arctic.

"Least I'm not bundled up as tight as you... How many layers do you got?" The girl chuckled softly.

"Enough to not complain about how 'chilly' it is!" Violette giggled. The answer made Kim laugh a bit, which in turn made Violette happier.

Finally the school building loomed above. "You ready, Vie?" The dark girl asked, looking down at the other.

"Yeah," she answered. "Ready as I'll ever be, in any case."

They walked in together. The school's heating was apparently not working, as it was almost as cold as it was outside inside. They kept their layers on, much to Kim's discomfort. She complained about it to Violette as they walked to class. "Inside is _supposed_ to be warmer than outside!"

Violette didn't answer as they had arrived at the door. She held it open for Kim, who headed in and sat by her assigned partner. The shorter girl did the same and went to sit by Priya. It was her favorite class, and usually she paid good attention, but today it felt different. She couldn't keep her eyes on the teacher or her assignment. One may guess where she was looking.

The rest of her morning classes were lonely as she shared none of them with Kim. Finally, lunch rolled along and she met her friend in the gardening club, as always.

It was even colder than it was in the morning. Ominous clouds covered the sun and cast the world in a grey hue.

"Brr..." Violette whispered, looking up at Kim. Now she seemed as if she didnt notice the cold, which didn't make sense.

Kim looked down and rolled her eyes. "Eh, you're the one with all the fluffy clothes and stuff!" Even so, the girl smiled at her. "Aw, c'mere."

Startled, Violette moved nearer to her. "O-ok..." she could see her breath puffing out in front of her.

More to her surprise, Kim reached behind her head. The shorter girl froze, unsure of what to do. Kim was really close to her... She was just at the wrong height... Well, for _Violette_ it was the perfect height.

A second later Kim pulled Violette's hood up. It made it a little hard to see, hanging over her eyes and covering the sides of her face. But it did warm her stinging ears.

"T-thanks..." She stuttered, looking up to see Kim stepping away from her. Part of her was disappointed and another was relieved. She had to tilt her head up severely to see the tall girl's face.

Kim snorted. "I just pulled your hood up, Vie. Not like i saved your life or something."

"I guess you're right... Um, wanna go back inside? It's a bit too cold for me..." Violette said quietly, standing up.

Kim followed suit and they went back inside together. Once there, a clock revealed they only had a few minutes of free time left.

They chose an empty classroom, intending to hang out there until the bell rang. Kim leaned against a desk while Violette perched herself by the windowsill.

They settled in a comfortable silence. That is, it _was_ silent until...

"Kim?"

"Yeah, Vie?"

Slowly the girl looked away from the window. "Come over here," she breathed, barely audible.

Kim stood up and made her way over to Violette. She looked out the window and her eyes widened.

"It's _snowing!"_ She said incredulously, turning to look at Violette. Their eyes met and they stood like that for a long moment.

They were both thinking the same thing. Thoughts of cold vanished from their minds as they got outside as fast as possible.

The wind has died down, leaving the thicj, fat snowflakes to fall down slowly and peacefully. A few stragglers left in the courtyard were also looking at the sky in wonder.

"It's _snowing,_ Vie! It's actually happening!" Kim was smiling and laughing, happier than Violette had ever seen her. Flakes sparkled in her dark hair and stuck on her lashes.

Violette was laughing too. She was happy about the snow, of course, but more happy about Kim. She was content to watch the taller girl spin around the courtyard with arms spread, catching snowflakes on her tongue and laughing.

Who knew she would love snow so much?

But before she knew it, Violette was shivering. Even though a miracle was happening right in front of her eyes, she was still cold.

Crossing her eyes, she noticed her nose was pink. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her face and touched her nose. Yes, it was numb. She drew up her hood and smiled as Kim walked over to her.

The tall girl was out of breath. Snowflakes clung to her, shimmering. She looked _so_ pretty.. But of course, Violette couldn't say anything. She could only grin back.

"Vie, aren't they beautiful?" Kim asked as she let flakes collect in the palm of her hand.

Violette nodded. _Not as beautiful as you,_ she thought and blushed. Her face was already red, so Kim wouldn't notice.

"Cat got your tongue?" The taller girl blew into her hand, sending fluttering snowflakes into Violette's face. She just blinked in surprise.

"Uh, I'm just cold..." She answered meekly, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Kim chuckled and looked up again at the sky. "I know how to fix that."

"Hm?"

In one swift motion, Kim pulled her close, leaned down, and put her lips on Violette's pink nose. For a long moment neither of them moved, until Kim took a step back. "Better?"

Cold as it was, Violette was _burning_. "Y-yeah..."

She suddenly lost the appeal of kissing in the rain. That was nothing compared to this.

The bell rang not long after, but they couldn't care less.

* * *

 **So, I found a site. Called think written. And I found a list of 365 creative writing prompts**

 **I don't take credit for the prompts. Please feel free to use them and interpret them however you want!**

 **Because obviously I'm a lazy piece of trash who can only come up with depressing one shots, I decided, _hey, let's do this thing._ And because of I have too much free rein I crash and burn, I'm limiting myself to my favorite ship in the whole world: Kimolette.**

 **(Basically a collection of Kimolette one shots.)**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'm not writing a story a day. Oh no, I'd fail the second day in, haha.. So I'll just write these in order whenever I can. Might add a few a day or none for a week... We'll see!**

 **As always, this was written on my phone. I apologize for all the stupidity my thumbs have typed.**

 **I hope you enjoy and give some feedback! I also hope I will continue this! Have a great day!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye!**


	2. Unrequited Love Confession

**2\. The Unrequited Love Confession**

 ** _originally "the unrequited love poem" but I'm not poetic, and how better to express Violette's feelings than with a drawing?_** **_But shhhh, Vie should get that idea herself..._**

 _Write a love poem,_ they said. _It'll mak_ _e them swoon!_

Drawing? Even she could admit she was good at it. Writing however... That was not her forte, to say the least.

But she had to tell her.. She was sick of hiding her feelings. Why not express herself with a poem?

The empty paper taunted her as she wracked her brain for any idea, _anything,_ to start it off with The pencil lay unmoving in her hand. This continued for a few minutes. She sighed and stood up, chair screeching against the floor.

"This is impossible!" She said under her breath, shooting the paper a glare.

Worse yet, she couldn't even ask for help. This was too personal. Too much was on the line.

Her sketchbook lay on her nightstand. Shaking her head, she retrieved it and her pencils then sat back down.

If she couldn't write it out... Why not draw it? It made more sense to her, anyway.

Carefully, she started sketching.

Lines turned into shapes. Shapes turned into images. Images turned into stories.

Her hand ached, but she wasn't done. There was something missing, that she could tell. But there was nothing else she could do...

Frustrated, she sat back and tried to look at it from another angle. What was missing?

Suddenly, it dawned on her. She almost facepalmed at the obviousness of it.

Color!

She chose selectively, only using purple and peach. The colors were bold and popped from the page... Finally it was complete.

Sighing, she went downstairs. There had to be something around here to cover the drawing. After checking ever nook and cranny, she almost gave up. But there was one place she knew would have something that would work... In loss of any other options, she decided to check her mom's closet.

Careful not to look too hard at anything in the room, she made her way there. Inside were Mom's old clothes, a few hats and scarves... And some wrapping paper?

She couldn't get any luckier than that, so she brought it back with her upstairs. The paper was a soft lilac with a simple white pattern. It would work well.

After setting the drawing on a piece of cardboard and wrapping it, she carefully printed Kim's name on the center of the package. She sat back to admire her work.

It was perfect. This was going to be perfect.

 _Take a deep breath, Violette. One foot in front of the other._

Kim had texted her a few minutes ago saying she couldn't walk to class with her today. Something about an early basketball club meeting.

 _Well,_ she thought to herself _. More time to prepare._

How she was she going to give it to her?

She had wracked her brain all morning for a suitable idea. Maybe she could put it in her locker? The thought of giving it to her in person made her stomach queasy, so that wasn't going to work...

Yes, she would leave it in her locker. She knew the combination - Kim had told her when they became friends, just in case. Violette was glad of this now.

She arrived soon after her decision. The school was relatively empty as she was a few minutes early. Might as well get it over with.

Her hands were shaking as she unzipped her bag. Trying to compose herself, she curiously looked at the contents of her friends locker. Nothing interesting - just some textbooks, a gym bag, and a black bomber jacket on a hook. Carefully, she set the package on top of the books, propping it up on the wall so it would be the first thing she saw.

She knew Kim didn't like getting stuff from her locker. The next time she would check it would be at lunch... That would work, right?

 _No going back now,_ she though as she slowly shut the door. With that, she went to her first class, heart fluttering.

"Vie, there you are! I haven't seen you all day!"

She looked up to see Kim walking towards her. "Oh, sorry, I've been busy..." It wasn't true. She was just scared to see Kim's reaction to the drawing. But it looked like there was no hiding now.

"Really? Great, um..." The tall girl scrunched her face, maybe trying to think of what to say. It was strange to see Kim at a loss for words. She usually had so much to say.

Violette waited for her to speak, getting a bit scared. Would she be reacting like this if she returned her feelings? Probably not. The thought wrenched at Violette and she felt a blush of embarrassment creep to her face.

"Yeah, uh... I found this drawing in my locker at lunch..." Kim started, digging the package out of her bag. It had obviously been opened and retaped, and not very well.

The shorter girl's breath caught. She found it. _She saw it. "_ Um... Ok?"

"It was you, huh?" Kim said, blunt as ever, as she let her hand slip off her hip.

Violette couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Yes, it was me..." She agreed, very quiet despite herself. This was not going well. She knew what was going to happen.

Kim got closer to her, now only a few steps away and said, "Look, Vie, I just..." The sentence trailed off. She didn't know how to end it.

"I understand." No, no, don't cry. Don't cry in front of her. "I completely understand. It's ok. It's absolutely completely fine. Just fine!" Maybe if she said it enough, it would become true? She took a step backwards. Why was this ever a good idea? Of _course_ Kim doesn't like her back! Why would she?

"Vie... Don't go... Can we talk about this?"

But she was already running, seeking refuge. Tears were already running down her face and she swallowed her sobs.

It wasn't ok.

* * *

 **I am a terrible person. No... I'm the embodiment of evil. I actually had this thing done about a day after I posted the first, and yet I waited this long to publish? I would beg the Earth to swallow me whole but then I wouldn't be updating at _all._**

 **I hate this thing though? The first part I feel is written so badly... Eh, whatever. The prompt sucks too. All I want is for these cinnamon rolls to be happy together! Bleh.**

 **Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving on the other hand! I'll be stuffing my face with pie, thanks for asking.**

 **And as always, have a great day!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye!**


	3. CHRISTMAS BONUS

**All I want for Christmas is peace and quiet.**

Violette flopped onto her bed next to Kim, sighing loudly. "Ugh," she groaned, draping an arm over her face.

"What's wrong now?" Kim asked, her brow creasing. Violette usually wasn't so dramatic.

Slowly the purple-headed girl rolled over to face her friend. "Everything's so loud and annoying... All I want for Christmas is peace and quiet."

Kim snorted. "Oh, c'mon Scrooge. You love Christmas... Especially the presents!"

"Hmm... I guess you're right, but a little less Amber, Li, and Charlotte in my life would be the best present ever..." Violette answered, followed by another overdramatic moan.

"Ain't that right," Kim sat up on the bed and continued, "but I think some of mine could get pretty close."

* * *

 **If mistletoe appears in my one-meter vicinity, I'll burn it.**

"Ki-im!" Violette called in a sing-song voice. "Come he-ere!"

Kim stomped over to her friend. "Uh, yeah?"

Violette picked up what she was working on from the table for her friend to see.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up, Vie," Kim said as she also took a step backward. Her hands instinctively moved as if to protect herself.

The short girl made a confused sound, something between a "huh?" and "what?" She was caught off guard.

"Sorry Vie, but if mistletoe appears in my one-meter vicinity, I'll burn it." Kim moved away a little more, now at the doorway of the classroom, and shrugged. "It's a _long_ story.

Violette set the mistletoe back on the craft table and walked up to Kim. "Really? Such a shame..."

"Um, what do you mean?"

With a small smile, Violette's eyes moved to the top of the doorway. Hung above them was, of course, mistletoe. "Oh, nothing..." She said quietly.

Kim followed her gaze and froze. "Um..."

"Initiative isn't really my thing, but maybe just this time," Violette whispered, and finally kissed her.

 _Maybe mistletoe isn't that bad_ , Kim thought.

* * *

 **So, what are you getting me for Christmas?**

"So... What are you getting me for Christmas?" Violette whispered excitedly to Kim. The said girl was sitting next to her in an extremely boring class, so she was glad for the distraction.

"Aw, Vie, you know I can't tell you," Kim answered, shrugging.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"Nope, not talking."

Violette sighed and turned back to the front, crossing her arms. Her face was a bit pouty.

Kim relented. "Ohhhhhhkaaaaaaaay..." She started.

Immediately the shorter girl faced Kim again. "What? WHAT?!" She asked, almost too loud.

"Hmm, I'll give you a hint, Vie." Kim stroked her chin in mock thought. "Aha! Let's just say it rhymes with _duthing_."

Violette's brow wrinkled in confusion for a second, but then her face fell. "...What?"

"Oh my gosh Vie, I'm kidding! I'm not gonna tell you!" Kim snickered a little bit.

Again her friend rolled her eyes, but Kim thought she saw a smile on her face.

* * *

 **What do you mean Santa isn't real?**

"Slow down, Violette!" Kim shouted as her friend sped across the sidewalk towards her house. "You're gonna slip!"

Violette ignored her and luckily arrived unscathed. "Hurry up!" She called back before entering her house.

Kim got there a few minutes later to find Violette opening a pack of cookies. "We have to set the stuff out soon or-"

"Um... Vie? What are you talking about?" Kim asked carefully.

Violette finally opened the package and turned to Kim. "We've got to get ready for Santa, of course!"

"Violette..." Kim started, a bit confused. "You... believe in Santa? Like _Santa_ , Santa?"

"Duh! How else would Christmas be explained?" She had a smile on her face, which baffled Kim even more.

The tall girl sighed, earning a worried look from her friend. "Vie... You mean you don't know Santa doesn't exist?"

Violette's face fell. "What do you mean Santa isn't real?"

She was more surprised than sad, but that changed when Kim's face remained stoic instead of cracking into a smile, which would've happened if the statement had been a joke.

Kim frowned and answered, "It's just a thing for kids, Vie. I thought everyone knew..."

After closing the package she turned her back to Kim and sighed. "Well... I guess we have all these cookies for ourselves?"

"Sure, Vie!"

* * *

 **The only thing I like about Christmas is to get drunk on eggnog and wine and sulk over my regrets.**

"Eh, it's just not my thing." Kim plucked a cookie off a nearby platter and nibbled on it absently.

Violette scoffed and swatted the other girl's hand. "Stop it! And what do you mean it's not your thing? Christmas is, like, everyone's thing."

"It's just not mine, I guess," she shrugged and ignored Violette as she continued to eat the sweet.

"Well, what do you do like about it, then?" The short girl asked while walking over to rearrange the cookie platter, thanks to Kim.

Kim thought about the question for a second, then answered, "The only thing I like about Christmas is to get drunk on eggnog and wine and sulk over my regrets." Her voice had a finality in it that Violette didn't expect.

"You have regrets?" She asked, turning to face Kim after she had finished with the plate.

"A few..." Kim trailed off, looking at the floor. A few crumbs dropped off her half-eaten cookie.

Regarding the crumbs with an annoyed glare, Violette said, "Well, we have the eggnog so you're lucky there..." She had a small smile on her face.

The taller girl looked back up at her friend. "Let's get on it then! I have sulking to do!"

Violette giggled and went back to the kitchen for another platter, leaving Kim by herself save for the cookie in her hand. When her friend came back, this time holding an empty plastic pitcher, Kim spoke again. "You know what? I lied."

"Um... What?" Taken aback, the short girl stopped in her tracks, about a yard away from the other.

"About having regrets," Kim offered, looking off to the side to avoid Violette's eyes. "I actually only have one."

Violette let out a long breath. "Oh," She said, a little less confused. She took a few steps forward and tried (in vain) to make eye contact with Kim. "So... what is it? You kind of have to tell me now." Her voice was quieter than before, but even she didn't know why.

Making a strange face, Kim continued. "Not doing this sooner."

And then she closed the distance between them, making Violette drop the pitcher. Not that it mattered.

* * *

 **You always give the best presents.**

Violette shot down the stairs at exactly 6:07 P.M.

Kim trudged blearily into the living room around noon.

Even at differing times, they both asked the same thing.

 _"Is it time yet?"_

And even at differing times, it was.

The first present is always from the parents, at least for them. Kim received a new scarf, obviously expensive, while Violette got a new set of paints paired with a watercolor sketchbook.

The second and then on is the receiver's choice. Maybe another gift from family, maybe one from a friend, maybe one suspiciously addressed from Santa. Kim was her usual self, ripping open everything she could and choosing to marvel over it later. Violette, however, did the exact opposite, spacing her presents throughout the day and opening them one at a time.

After the cheery lunch and hearty dinner, one usually retires to their room to take advantage of the year's gifts. _Usually_.

For some, it may be more important to tell close friends of their haul. Violette and Kim are among this "some."

 _Click_!

Kim's face popped up on Violette's laptop screen after a few rings. " _Ugh, I was wondering when you'd call!_ " She said, sitting on her bed across from her own laptop.

"You have my present?" Violette asked.

Kim pulled a present from somewhere off-screen. " _Yep! You have mine?_ "

Violette also showed her gift. "Ok, you ready then?"

" _Definitely! Countdown?_ "

She smiled and nodded, holding the present in her lap.

Kim also pulled the present close and started counting down from 3.

" _3_..."

"2..."

" _1_!"

They both started to rip open the presents. Kim went for a rip-the-whole-thing-apart approach, while Violette carefully took off the tape.

They both ended at about the same time and marveled together. "...Wow, Kim."

Kim giggled. "Wow to you too, Vie!"

Blushing a little bit, Violette answered, "Shush... You always give the best presents! I mean, look at this!" She held up the present for her laptop camera, smiling in the background.

" _You're welcome! I thought you'd like it.._." She laughed.

"Thank you, really, Kim."

Smiling, the other girl said, " _Thank you, Vie_."

* * *

 **Let me take a picture for the memories!**

"Ever had eggnog?"

Kim shook her head. "No, you?"

"Nope! Wanna try some?" Violette asked, stopping on the sidewalk.

Her friend turned around and watched as the shorter girl pointed at the nearby cafe. A sign on the window brandished, "Eggnog! Limited time only!"

Smiling, Kim followed Violette into the cafe. "You sure about this?"

"Why not?" Violette asked, going up to the counter. After receiving no answer from her companion, she asked for two nonalcoholic eggnogs and a large chocolate cookie. The total was just a few dollars but Kim offered to pay for hers anyway. She was waved off with a simple gesture and then they waited at the end of the counter for their drinks.

A few minutes later they arrived and the two girls sat down in a booth to try them.

Violette was about to tip the cup but Kim stopped her.

"Let me take a picture for the memories!" She said, taking out her phone. "A snap of our first impression, huh?"

The purple-headed girl made a slightly confused face but finally nodded. Kim turned the camera to selfie-mode and positioned herself closer to Violette so they both fit in the picture.

Violette determined the redness of her face to be the result of the wrong lighting.

"3..." Kim started, holding the phone in one hand and her drink in the next.

"2..."

"1!" They both brought the drink to their mouths and Kim pressed the capture button as soon as they set the cups back on their table.

Violette was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Kim, however, had failed to realize that 'eggnog' would have the taste of egg in it, a flavor she does not very much like. Her face reflected her dislike.

Pictures tell a thousand words, and such is said for that selfie.

* * *

 **Christmas party at your house!**

Kim and Violette were sitting together eating lunch, as per usual on this cold Tuesday.

"So, Vie, isn't your dad going out of town this weekend?" The taller girl asked, setting her fork back down on her tray.

Hesitantly, Violette answered, "Yes... Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kim said, a mischievous smile on her face.

This worried Violette and she said as so to her friend. "What are you thinking, Kim?"

"Well, I have a plan. Hear me out..."

Violette sighed, also putting her utensils aside to turn to Kim. "Please don't say anything crazy."

"Um..." Kim started, her smile growing. "Just think on this: Christmas party at your house!"

For a second Violette's eyes went wide, but she snapped out of it quickly. "Wha... What?!" Her voice squeaked a little, causing Kim to laugh.

"You know what I said. C'mon, live a little, Vie!"

* * *

 **I swear to God if you give me a dick-in-the-box for Christmas again...**

A knock on the door brought Candy out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" She called while struggling to get off the sofa while not spilling her cup of tea.

"Kim and Violette!" Kim's voice answered from behind the door. Candy opened it to see them both holding presents, which they thrust out to her upon seeing her. "Merry Christmas!"

Flustered, Candy carefully took the gifts under one arm and invited the two inside. "You're out late," she noted as they sat down on the couch.

Kim shrugged. "I almost forgot to get you your present, so I decided to get Violette in on it too."

The said girl's face tinted pink as she nodded. "Yeah, I was going to give it to you tomorrow but..." Her quiet voice trailed off.

"Well, thanks..." Candy started, also sitting down. She put the presents on her lap but when she saw Kim's her face paled.

"You okay, Candy?" Violette started, concerned.

But Candy turned to look at Kim. "I swear to _God_ , if you give me a dick-in-the-box for Christmas again, Kim..."

The tall girl burst out laughing while her friend stared at her with horror. " _What_?" Violette burst out, scooting a few inches away.

* * *

 **Snow plus sleigh equals fun times!**

 **Snow plus sleigh equals broken bones.**

It was supposed to be a quiet night for them. Some cheesy Christmas movies on cable TV and popcorn, then inevitably falling asleep three-quarters through them.

The weather announcement changed that, an attractive lady in front of a map telling them that a huge snowfall was coming straight for Sweet Amoris.

The two girls had mixed reactions.

"This is _awesome_!" Kim said loudly, jumping off the bed and turning to look at her friend.

Violette crossed her arms. "This is _not_ awesome."

The taller girl turned around. "What do you mean? Don't you love snow?" She asked.

"Nope," she answered, vehemently shaking her head. "I had this super bad sleigh accident awhile ago..."

"WHAT? Snow plus sleigh equals FUN TIMES, Vie!" Kim lightly punched the purple-headed girl on the arm.

Again, Violette shook her head. "Snow plus sleigh equals broken bones."

"Hmm, guess I'll have to prove you wrong tomorrow, then!"

* * *

 **Please stop saying Christmas is coming in Stark's voice.**

"MOVIE TIME!" Kim flopped onto the couch with a bunch of DVDs in her arms.

Her friend followed a bit more gracefully, sitting down like a dignified person. "Which one?"

"Um... You pick!"

Violette plucked a random one from Kim and inserted into the player. For about five minutes they watched in silence until suddenly the power went out.

A few seconds later it returned. The TV was bright blue and had a message on it that it has to "fix the problems," "it will only take a few minutes," etc., etc.

"Ooh, is this the first winter storm of the year? You know what that means..." Kim started in a sing-song voice, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, don't you dare-"

Kim's voice dropped low. "CHRISTMAS IS COMING!"

Rolling her eyes, the other turned away from her friend. "Ugh..."

 _"CHRISTMAS IS COMING!"_

"Oh my gosh, Kim. Please stop saying 'Christmas is coming' in Stark's voice. Please."

The taller girl's smile grew. "NEVER!"

* * *

 **Are you really setting traps for Santa?**

"Your call was really vague, Kim. I don't even know why I'm here!" Violette said to the door, hoping her friend would hear her. It was cold and she hadn't thought to bring more than a light jacket.

"Just a sec!" Kim's voice rang out from somewhere inside. Crossing her arms across her chest, Violette waited.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Kim, eyes sparkling dangerously.

They both went inside and Violette marveled at the sights. "What...?"

Kim laughed and led her to the living room to show off an array of... Traps?

"Are you really setting traps... for Santa?" Violette asked carefully, eyeing the tripwire set up around the tree and the platter of cookies on a table next to what looked like a snare.

The tall girl nodded, looking like she was proud of herself. "Wanna help?" She asked, her eyes still a bit crazy.

"Um... Sure, I guess..."

* * *

 **Don't eat the cookies and milk I'm leaving on the table unless your name is Santa.**

"Bye Kim! I'll see in the morning... I'm working late. You better be in bed by 11, or else Santa won't come! And one more thing: Don't eat the cookies and milk I'm leaving on the table unless your name is Santa!" Her mom waved goodbye and shot out the door.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Psh, Santa. What am I, four?" She muttered to herself as she sat down to watch TV. Quickly she changed her mind and called her best friend.

Thankfully she picked up on the first ring. " _Hey, Kim!"_

"Yo, Vie," She answered, trying to make it obvious she was annoyed. It worked.

" _What's wrong?_ " Violette's voice was concerned.

The tall girl sighed, running her hand through her hair. "My dad had to catch a plane yesterday and he's still gone and Mom just took the night shift apparently. No one's here."

" _Want me to come over? I can ask my dad..._ "

"Oh," She started, smiling despite herself. "Can you?"

" _I'll see you soon._ " The other girl paused for a moment, then continued, " _Merry Christmas Eve, too, Kim_."

Kim hung up and put the phone down next to her. A few minutes later Violette arrived, and she invited the short girl inside.

"So... You okay?" Violette asked, perching on the arm of the sofa.

Kim shrugged in an answer.

"I'll take that as a no... Let's see here..." The girl looked around her for a way to cheer her friend up. She spotted the cookies on the table.

Following Violette's gaze, Kim said, "Nah, Mom said I couldn't have them."

"Since when has that stopped you?"

The tall girl considered this for a moment then nodded. "I guess you're right. I think they're chocolate chip."

* * *

 **Ah yes, the age-old tradition of an obese old man dressed in a red suit breaking into your house.**

"So, are you guys excited about Christmas?" Mr. Faraize asked, setting some of his papers on his desk. The lesson having finished, they all were kind of just sitting there waiting for the bell to ring.

For a few long moments, it was quiet. Then Amber spoke in that grating shrill voice...

" _Duh_! I mean, my dad always gives me the _best_ presents." Her friends nodded behind her.

Kim's face twitched involuntarily. She decided to raise her hand and the teacher called on her.

"Ah, yes. Who _wouldn't_ love the age-old tradition of an obese old man dressed in a red suit breaking into your house?" She crossed her arms and waited for the teacher's expression.

Ever so slightly, he flinched. "Okay, then, Kim. A-Anyone else?"

Kim slumped down in her seat and decided to watch the clock.

She didn't notice Violette staring at her from the back of the classroom.

* * *

 **Wanna help with the pudding?**

Rosalya's house was hectic, as Violette found out. People she didn't even recognize bustled around carrying food or decorations.

The house itself was huge, too, and it took her a few minutes just to find the kitchen. There, she found Rosalya, her long hair tied in a messy bun and flour on her clothes.

"There you are, Violette! Oh, I am terrible at cooking and baking and, um... Can you, uh, fix this?" The flustered girl asked, handing Violette the mixing bowl in her hands and hurrying out of the room.

For a second the purple-haired girl just stood still, taking in the disaster that was Rosalya's kitchen. Dirty bowls and utensils covered the counter, a light flour dusting on top of everything. The mixer was on without mixing anything, circling aimlessly. For some reason the stove was on, and so was the oven. The microwave's window was clouded and the thing itself was ticking incessantly.

With a sigh, she got to work.

By the time everything was clean and nothing else needed her attention immediately, Violette was exhausted. She collapsed onto a nearby dining chair, ignoring the poof of flour and other powders she must've used flying into the air.

As if on call, Rosalya appeared again. "Hey, can you do me another favor?" She had showered and changed and looked a lot happier than when Violette first saw her.

"Um, yeah..." Violette answered, trying not to groan.

"Great! So Leigh apparently forgot to buy the right kind of pudding so we need to make some from scratch... Of course, if it's not too much to ask!" Despite her words, the girl looked pleading. It reminded Violette of a puppy.

Slowly she nodded. "Can I... Uh, ask someone to help, then?" Violette had a very specific person in mind.

"Of course! The more the merrier! Oh, sorry, I have to run. Chocolate fudge pudding, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Rosalya left as fast as she had appeared.

Violette sighed again and pulled out her phone after trying to wipe off the remnants of what she tried to bake from her hands.

"Hey, Kim. Um, I'm at Rosalya's. Wanna help with the pudding?"

* * *

 **Help me decorate the Christmas tree!**

Patrick stood up in front of the class. "We're going to have a little festive day today, huh?"

Everyone sat up a little.

"Ok... Let's see. We have mistletoe to hang, ornaments to make, a tree to decorate, and some other little crafts," he said, smiling. "We'll have partners, too, and since it's the season of giving, I'll let you pick."

He put his hand to his chin. "Kim, how about you go first? Pick a partner and an activity."

Kim immediately chose Violette but got stuck on what to do. The teacher decided to give them some time to decide and went on to the next person.

"What do you want to do, Vie?"

She shrugged and said, "Whatever you want to do, of course."

Sighing, Kim slumped back into her seat... "Well... Wanna help me decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Yeah," Violette said with a small smile. "I think it'll be fun."

* * *

 **You're really enthusiastic with those decorations.**

"Ugh, I'm not tall enough for this!" Violette sighed, dropping her arms in defeat.

Her father turned around and moved to help her but Kim stopped her. "I got it, Armand. I am taller than you, anyway." She walked up and hung the garland Violette was holding up near the ceiling.

"Oh, thanks, Kim!" Violette said quietly and grabbed another length of garland to hang somewhere more accessible for her.

Kim went back to trying to put a wreath on the wall, but the hook wasn't strong enough. She decided to search for something a bit more robust.

She wandered off to the utility closet, where she found Violette looking for more tape. After finding an alternative for the wreath, Kim helped her friend get the tape and they left the closet together.

As Kim again tried to hang the wreath, Violette quickly unspooled her garland and wrapped it around the banister of the stairs. The tall girl watched as Violette ran up and down the stairs. It was an interesting sight to see.

"You're really, err, _enthusiastic_ with those decorations, Vie," Kim commented after her friend finished, a little out of breath.

"Well, it _is_ almost Christmas... Ugh, I can't wait!" Her small hands tightened into fists; she was obviously passionate about this holiday.

Smiling, Kim handed her some more stuff to decorate with. "True."

* * *

 **I knitted a sweater for you. Here, wear it!**

 **What did you use to knit the sweater? Two left hands and parental guidance from a hamster?**

"Violette!"

Her head snapped up and she looked around for who called her name. Finally, she rested her gaze on Kim, who upon being noticed walked up to the table Violette was working on.

Before Kim could see it Violette shut her sketchbook. "Hey, Kim..." She said, but then noticed the tall girl was hiding something behind her back. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you, Vie!" Kim started, a big smile on her face. "Guess!"

Flustered, the purple-haired girl didn't say anything. Kim expected this.

"I knitted a sweater for you! Here, wear it!" With that, the tall girl took something that could've been a sweater from behind her back.

Violette's mouth opened slightly and she was too surprised to close it again. Absently she took the garment from Kim. "Wow... Thanks!"

She unfolded it and took a second to take it in. "Um... What did you use to knit it? Two left hands and parental guidance from a hamster?" The small girl asked, looking back up questioningly at her friend.

In answer, Kim's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, _what_?"

"Oh, I was trying to make a joke like you do... Should I not?" Violette said, a light blush creeping onto her face as she tried not to meet Kim's eyes.

"Wow, Vie. Didn't know you had that in you!" Kim sat down next to Violette and lightly punched her on the arm. "Got scared for a second there."

Violette smiled and said, "I was just kidding, you know. I love it." She immediately slipped the sweater over her head.

* * *

 **Are you coming to the Christmas party?**

Rosalya was tired. Ready-to-lie-down-in-a-grave tired. But she still had work to do.

Putting on a cheery face, she flagged down a nearby student, a mere pedestrian. "I'm throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night!" She told him and handed him a flyer. Before the poor kid could escape, she continued in a sing-song voice, "There'll be mistletoe! And food, and drinks, and decorations..."

He said some kind of affirming reply and left, leaving Rosalya's face to fall again as she scouted out her next victim. Or victims...

There! Kim and Violette were walking to their next class together. She'd already told all the girls in her year except those two. In fact, she'd been trying to track them down all day!

"Wait! Kim, Violette!" The white-haired girl called. The two turned around in confusion that turned into surprise as Rosa sidled up to them.

She handed them each a flyer and gave them a moment to read. "Are you coming to the Christmas party?"

Violette smiled sadly. "Oh, that's not really my thing, Rosa-"

"Nonsense!" She cut her off, shaking her head. "You don't have to stay for the whole thing, and it'll be fun! Plus, they'll be mistletoe!" For added effect, the girl waggled her eyebrows.

Kim considered the paper for a long moment. "C'mon, Vie. You _do_ need to get out of your comfort zone a little..." She said, looking down at her friend.

Giving up, Violette sighed. "Ok, fine, Rosa. I guess we'll come."

"YES!" Rosalya pumped her fist in the air. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye!" She pranced off, searching for another guest to invite.

* * *

 **How did you get tangled up in all of those fairy lights?**

"Kim, are you coming?" Violette's father asked, grabbing his coat. "I think I'll need help picking out the colors."

"Sure you don't need Vie to come? She'd be better at that..." Kim pointed a thumb to the purple-haired girl who at the moment was stringing tinsel onto the large tree in the living room.

Armand chuckled. "Nah, she's busy. It'll just be a few minutes."

Kim shrugged and also put on her jacket. "Your dad and I are going out for a bit, Vie! Don't die or anything!" She called to her friend.

"I'll try," the shorter girl answered.

But when the two arrived, they found she didn't try hard enough.

"Um... Vie?"

"Yes, Kim?"

"How did you get tangled up in all of those fairy lights?" Kim asked carefully. She didn't know what answer she was expecting.

Violette tried to put a hand to her face to wipe off sweat but found it was stuck in a glowing cord of lights, as was the rest of her. "Well..."

"You better have a good explanation for this, love." Despite his words, her father was chuckling.

"I tripped over some of these, and I tried to grab on to something and it turned out to be more of them and next thing I know..." She looked down at herself, embarrassed.

Laughing too, Kim went over to help free her friend. "This is quite a thing you've gotten yourself into, huh?"

* * *

 **Let me help you with the gift wrapping!**

"Kim!" Violette almost screeched, horrified. " _What_ are you _doing_?"

Kim put her hands up and stepped away from the disaster she was making. "I just... Ugh, I dunno," She shrugged in disgust.

"This is an intervention, Kim. Let me help you with the gift wrapping, please." The short girl crossed her arms and glared her friend down, refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

"Well... Ok, fine," She answered, defeated. "But I don't know how you're gonna fix this mess."

Violette shook her head. "I'm not. Can you throw it all away?"

"I guess," Kim said quietly, then added under her breath, "All that work for nothing..."

"Ki-im!"

She sighed. "I'm going, I'm going, Vie," she said while gathering all of the mangled wrapping paper.

* * *

 **Remember when you caught on fire last year?**

"You sure you want us at your party, Rosa?" Kim asked, setting her tray down beside Violette's.

Rosa gasped. "Of course! It wouldn't be nearly as fun without you two!"

"It's just that we're not very _good_ in social situations... You know that."

"Nonsense, Kim," the white-haired girl answered.

In answer, Kim rolled her eyes. She then turned to Violette on her other side. "Hey, Vie?"

The said girl was currently trying to eat an apple and let out a muffled "Huh?"

"Remember when you caught on fire last year?" Kim said with a sly glare at Rosalya, who dropped her fork.

Violette turned bright red. "Th-that was a total accident, you know that!" She stammered out, staring at her tray.

"Oh... I, err, understand if you don't want to go, then..." Rosalya said quietly, which was quite unlike her.

* * *

 **Oh no - no - you stay away from the alcohol.**

"Music," or so it was called, pounded in Violette's ears as she tried to maneuver her way off the dance floor. Everything was too warm, too loud, too close, and she just had to get away.

Finally, she broke free and looked around in surprise. The rest of the house looked so tame compared to what she had just witnessed.

The short girl spotted the refreshments table and made a beeline straight for it, finding out too late someone was already there.

 _CRASH_!

Immediately Violette started sputtering apologies until she saw who it was she had just run into.

"Kim?"

After stretching out a hand to help her friend up, Kim brushed herself off and picked up her (thankfully empty) fallen cup. "There you are, Vie. I was worried you got crushed or something."

"I almost did," Violette admitted, glancing at the dancefloor she had been trapped in moments before.

Kim smirked and moved back towards the table. She started to dip some punch into her cup when Violette stopped her.

"Oh no - _no_ \- you stay _away_ from the alcohol," the purple-haired girl said in as firm a voice as she could muster. "You know what happens!"

Rolling her eyes, Kim answered, "Aw c'mon, it's just one cup. Not gonna kill me."

"It's not just _you_ I'm worried about. It's anyone in your immediate vicinity."

"You're no fun, Vie," the tall girl complained, but relented and dumped the contents of her cup back into the punch bowl.

Violette swiped a hand across her forehead in relief. "Now what?"

* * *

 **Stop telling me lies about Santa and his tiny elves!**

"I'm telling you, there were footprints on the roof!" Kim said again with a large gesture.

"Ugh, stop telling me lies about Santa and his tiny elves. They're not real!"

The tall girl rolled her eyes. "Aw, I almost got you then, didn't I?"

"Nope," Violette answered, shaking her head. "But I believe you went on your own roof."

* * *

 **Oh shit, I forgot to buy the presents.**

After two rings she picked up.

 _"Hey, Kim."_

"Hey Vie, how are ya?"

For a moment the girl on the other line paused. " _I'm fine... Did you call just to ask me that?"_

"Maybe," Kim started and continued after hearing a sigh of annoyance from her friend. "Ok, no, I'm just bored and..."

 _"You ready for Christmas, then?"_

Kim shrugged and then remembered she was on the phone. "Yeah, I guess... Wait. Oh, shit."

" _What? What is it?"_ Violette pressed.

"I forgot to buy the presents."

The line was silent until Violette finally said, " _Wow_."

"I don't know how this happened, I-"

Violette cut her off. " _It's_ nine o'clock _on_ Christmas Eve _! What are you going to do?_ " She asked, obviously disappointed.

"I'll wing it, of course. I always do!"

* * *

 **Are you telling me you don't put marshmallows in your hot cocoa?**

Kim shivered and pulled her jacket closer. For once, she regretted her outfit.

Beside her, Violette's teeth were chattering. They walked in relative silence until they came to Kim's house.

"Hey Vie, you can come in for a few minutes... To warm up, and stuff," Kim told the shivering girl. "I'll make some hot chocolate?"

Violette nodded and followed her inside, basking in the warmth of the living room. "Thanks, Kim," she called out to the tall girl who was heading for the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kim returned with two mugs in her hand. She handed one to Violette and then sat down beside her.

Absently the purple-haired girl picked out the floating marshmallows from the cup and left them on her spoon. Only when all were out of the mug did she take her first sip.

Kim watched the whole thing with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Violette asked, looking back up.

"Are you telling me you don't put marshmallows in your hot cocoa?" Kim asked, disgusted.

Violette shrugged. "I just don't really like th-"

 _"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"_

* * *

 **Is this what you do every Christmas?**

"Oh, Violette! We weren't expecting you... Come in!"

The short girl stepped in, bowing her head in thanks. "Can I see Kim?"

"Sure, she's up in her room!" Kim's mother said, nodding.

After climbing up the stairs, Violette came across the only door that could be Kim's: covered in cheesy "keep out" stickers and Xs. She knocked and said, "You there? It's Violette, you know, the girl whose calls and texts you're ignoring?"

She heard muffled footsteps and then the door swung open, revealing a rather disheveled Kim and her messy room.

The tall girl didn't invite Violette inside but rather returned to her bed and unpaused her TV.

"Kim..." Violette started quietly, but she didn't know how to finish.

Not answering, Kim readjusted herself on the bed and turned up the volume.

Violette walked inside and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Is this what you do every Christmas?" She asked in a whisper.

Kim still didn't answer, but Violette took that as a yes.

* * *

 **I'm not letting you barricade yourself in your room again for Christmas.**

Kim sighed. "You coming over?"

"I think I'll just stay home today..." Violette admitted, also sighing.

"Oh no you don't," Kim said in a firm voice. "I'm not letting you barricade yourself in your room again for Christmas. It's not good for you, Vie!"

Crossing her arms, the short girl bit her lip. "Not exactly the time for partying for me, Kim."

"You ever been to a party, Vie?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause I doubt it."

"Well..."

Kim snorted. "It's a date, then. Rosa's throwing a party tonight."

* * *

 **It may be Christmas, but that's still illegal.**

Candy heard something. What it exactly was, she wasn't sure. But it sounded a bit like... laughter?

Being the nosy person she was, she had to investigate. Classes had ended half an hour ago! She was only there because she had a detention. Amber may have been involved.

She crept down the halls, a difficult task with her natural clumsiness. The sound rang through the school again, closer.

Now sure of what she heard, Candy followed the sound to a classroom she wasn't familiar with. Slowly, she peeked in the window.

"Kim!" Violette yelped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Ewww!"

"It would be fun, though..." Kim was laughing.

Immediately Candy ducked down. What the heck? Why were they sitting in an abandoned classroom after hours?

Inside the room, their conversation continued. "It may be almost Christmas, but that's still illegal, Kim!"

"Pshh, why should that stop us?"

"Oh my gosh."

"C'mon, you know you want to!"

"I really don't, Kim."

"Vie, I know you know that I think you know you want to."

"Err... What?"

"We totally should."

"Are we still talking about making a mural on the school wall of that picture Castiel sent you?"

"I don't think so."

"Me either."

Candy took one last peek inside and immediately regretted it. She left the school, her face burning.

* * *

 **Christmas is just another day. What's the big deal?**

"I mean, I just don't get it," Kim said, twirling piece of hair around her finger.

"Don't get what?"

The tall girl sighed. "It's just... Christmas is just another day. What's the big deal?"

"What's the _big deal_?" Violette scoffed, punching her friend on the arm, which probably meant to hurt but definitely didn't. "Don't you _dare_ speak that way about my favorite holiday!"

Kim crossed her arms and answered, "it's just so... unnecessary."

"Christmas is magical and lovely and great and wonderful and a lot of other great words!" The short girl stomped her foot for emphasis.

"Eh, I don't know, Vie..."

Turning around to face her friend, Violette said, "Without Christmas, there wouldn't be a lot of great things!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kim challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Like... Um..." Violette looked around the hall they were in for a long moment. "Uh... There wouldn't be mistletoe!"

Scoffing, Kim continued walking. "That's it, Vie?"

"I'll get you to understand the true meaning of Christmas!" The purple-haired girl suddenly pulled Kim into a nearby classroom.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Above them was the mistletoe Violette had spotted a few moments before. You can guess what happened next.

* * *

 **Christmas should be 6 months long, not 1.**

The morning of December 26th, Violette got out of bed slowly. She left her room slowly. She walked down the stairs... Slowly.

After (slowly) eating a small bowl of cereal, she went to the living room to scroll the internet and watch TV.

But when she opened her laptop, she noticed a Skype message from Kim.

 _Call when u get up?_

Sighing, Violette opened up a video chat with her friend, who immediately picked up.

" _Hey, Vie,_ " Kim said from the laptop. It looked like she was still in her room.

"Hi." Violette yawned and turned on the TV.

Kim sat up a little. " _So, I know how much you hate today-_ "

"Oh, don't remind me... Christmas should be 6 months long, not 1!" The purple-haired girl cut her off.

Rolling her eyes, Kim continued. " _Yes, yes, I know Vie. Let me finish! I might've not given you all of your presents-_ "

"WHAT?!" Violette yelped, almost knocking her computer off her lap in surprise. "Are you serious?"

" _No, I'm not serious, Violette. Ugh. But if you want to have them, you gotta come over here."_

Quickly turning the TV back off, Violette answered, "I'll be right over."

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **If all goes well, this should be up around 12:00 on Christmas Day where I am. This is a collection of Christmas starters created by Tumblr user "ackersnow." I take no credit.**

 **Sorry for OOC-ness, bad dialogue, and other stuff. I actually haven't really played MCL for a while so my ideas on them may be a bit skewed.**

 **I left out a few (two, to be exact) but I may add them later. I also might've changed a few words around or added some in. That was just for the sake of the story.**

 **I came across a major problem. So, I typed the story on my laptop, which doesn't have internet because IT SUCKS, so I just put the thing on a flash drive and transferred it to my mom's Mac (note: I don't like Macs.) and because I am terrible at writing whooshed the whole thing into Grammerly (great site, use it!) and... It took away all of my formatting. I managed to get all the bolds back on (as you can see) but I had a lot of italics that really gave emphasis to the dialogue. I apologize for that and I'll try to put it back ASAP.**

 **Well, I guess that's it. Happy holidays to all, don't be a Scrooge, don't be a Grinch, eat lots of food, and have a great day! I'm sorry this note was so long!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye,**

 **sophiatheidiot**

 **P.S.** **Headcanon that totally wasn't asked for: Violette still believes in Santa. I seriously can imagine her dad being too pure to tell her and she just keeps believing forever.**


	4. NEW YEARS BONUS

"And why would I go to this party?" Violette asked, pursing her lips. "I don't really like parties in general, and knowing Rosalya…"

Kim shrugged. "I know, I know, but c'mon. Everyone's gonna be there - you might finally get your New Year's kiss. I remember you complaining to me once about that never happening for you."

Crossing her arms and dropping her chin to hide her growing blush, Violette quietly said, "I-I don't want that to happen at a big party like that."

"Where else?"

Stumped, the short girl stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought, Vie. You skipped out on that Christmas party so you're not getting away with not going to this one too," Kim said, smiling in her victory.

Upon again getting no answer from Violette, the tall girl continued, "It'll be fun. No need to pout!"

"I'm not pouting-" Violette started but quickly realized her lie. She uncrossed her arms and looked back up at her friend. "What's with this really wanting me to go?"

Pausing for a second, Kim finally said, "I just don't want to go alone. Is that a crime?"

Violette shrugged in answer.

"I'll pick you up at ten, then?"

"Oh my gosh! You got her to come!" Rosalya's cat-like eyes shine in the flashing lights. "You both look so good!"

"It was a struggle," Kim admitted, twirling a piece of her hair.

Violette, however, was blushing and staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Rosa soon left to greet other guests and Kim and Violette were left to enjoy the party.

The purple-haired girl was nervously tugging on the hem of her lavender dress. "So… what do we do now?" She asked in a quiet voice that the taller girl could barely hear over the music.

"Let's grab some drinks, huh?" Without waiting an answer, she headed over to the refreshments table with her reluctant friend in tow.

They loitered there for a few minutes, sipping ambiguous punch in silence. Around them, people they've never seen were chatting, dancing, eating, and doing other party-like things that such social outcasts as they were didn't understand.

"OK, we've gotta dance," Kim blurted out after setting her now empty red cup on the table.

With a squeak of surprise, the short girl shook her head. "I don't know how, and I'll probably be crushed, and-"

"Shush, let's go!" After grabbing Violette's wrist and disregarding the drink she was nursing, Kim pulled Violette in the midst of the dancing. Here, the music was at its loudest. Everything was too close for Violette's comfort.

Biting her lip, Violette swayed uncertainly to the music. "This is ridiculous, Kim! I have no idea what to do!" She struggled to make herself heard.

"A new song is starting soon, Vie. Calm down!" True to Kim's words, a slower song started playing and people began breaking into pairs.

When Kim took Violette's hands she squealed again, face flushing a deep red.

"Just let me lead. It's easy, Vie!" The tall girl pulled them into a slow Jitterbug, surprising Violette with intricate moves that seemed unlike her. Soon she had Violette giggling as a smile across the floor.

After the song ended they awkwardly broke apart and left the dance floor for another drink. "Kim, that was… really fun," Violette admitted shyly, blushing from exertion and other reasons.

"Told you you'd like the party!" Kim teased and punched the other playfully on the arm. "You should just always listen to me."

"If I did that we'd be in jail already!"

Kim raised a hand to her mouth in mock hurt, making loud 'gasp' sound. "How dare you think of me like that!"

Violette giggled and turned her head towards the dance floor. "Wanna try another round?" She asked and immediately regretted it, almost clapping a hand over her mouth in shock. What's in that punch?

"Sure, thought you'd never ask!"

And so they returned, this time both voluntarily.

The cycle continued, dancing to a few songs then returning for a break and some light banter. After awhile the two retired outside to the porch.

"It's so pretty out tonight," Violette noted, leaning on the railing. The stars stretched across the sky in all their sparkling glory. It was clear and uncommonly warm.

Kim nodded. "It's like you can see every star… and the moon, just wow."

As if rivaling the sun, the moon was shining (well, reflecting) down brightly on Sweet Amoris.

Despite herself, Violette yawned.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying up with me until 2017!" Kim shouldered her friend softly. "Don't give up on me now!"

After rubbing her eyes, Violette faced the taller girl. "I think I'll be okay…"

Just then, a loud yell of "COUNTDOWN TIME!" shook them out of their conversation. "Looks like you won't have to stay up much longer," Kim said, turning around to look through the window.

Violette followed suit and they watched as the many people started counting down.

"10!"

"You have an idea for your New Year's kiss?"

"9!"

"Not really… I don't think it's gonna happen this year either."

"8!"

"How so?"

"7!"

"Well, the person I want to kiss probably doesn't want to kiss me."

"6!"

"Oh! You have a person you want to kiss? Really?"

"5!"

"I've said too much…"

"4!"

"You can't leave me hanging like that, Vie!"

"3!"

"It doesn't matter, Kim. It's not gonna happen anyway."

"2!"

"Ugh, who is it? Please?"

"1!"

"Fine… It's…" She hesitated a moment before realizing she had no time to hesitate. "It's you."

Kim just smiled and kissed her as the sounds of the party faded out. It was just them and the stars.

* * *

 **So the new year is finally upon us. I hope you guys had a wonderful celebration!**

 **At the moment I'm 8 hours into 2017. I have not slept in about 48 hours now. No, this is not a pity fest. I just want to apologize for what I know I subpar writing. I've had a splitting headache too for the duration of writing this and in the process I probably overdosed on most of my pain medications. Well, if you're reading this and i never post on here again, tell them to put "nothing is set in stone" on my grave. Ironic forever, you know?**

 **OK, enough excuses. Sorry for whatever the heck this is. It did have some italics but they didn't transfer to the site and I'm just so fucking tired that I don't care anymore.**

 **Also, I'm posting this on the MCL forum. Look for it under "NYE Stars" I think. Eh, that's terrible. Um.. "Under the Stars" or something like that. There aren't to many Kimolette fics there so it shouldn't be hard to find.**

 **Have a great day and year!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye!**


End file.
